gilmoregirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
You Jump, I Jump, Jack
Synopsis As promised, Logan lets Rory get the scoop on the "Life and Death Brigade". After learning that Lorelai is dating Luke Emily insists on meeting him and later, Richard decides to meet him too. Plot outline Emily has found out that Lorelai is dating Luke and insists on re-meeting him. Lorelai pleads with Luke that he doesn't have to attend dinner, but he insists that they get it over with sooner rather than later. Emily is perfectly pleasant at first, but it becomes clear that everything from her offer of beer to her descriptions of what she has heard about diners to his truck being “rustic” are all meant to be insults. Not one to be outdone Richard calls and invites Luke to go golfing with him. Lorelai calls Richard and asks him to cancel, but he says it’s protocol and it needs to be done. When Luke gets to the country club, Richard makes him buy some golf clubs. Luke has no idea how to golf, but he’s a pretty good sport an d the caddy helps him out a little. Richard tells him he should franchise the diner; he’ll set him up with a banker and a barber for a straight razor shave. That night, Emily yells at Richard for going golfing with Luke because he’s not suitable for Lorelai. Richard says that if the relationship continues, he wants Luke to at least be a respectable person that he wouldn’t be embarrassed to take to the club and he would only be a figurehead for the franchise anyway. Rory finds an envelope taped to her suite's window. It’s from the Life and Death Brigade, telling her to be blindfolded and in her vestibule the next day at four. Logan and his friends, Fin and Colin, pick her up and take her somewhere in the woods. Rory tries to conduct an interview with the members but Logan explains later that they are not welcoming of outsiders and he had twist arms to allow her to take part. He takes away her camera and avoids any questions she asks but gives her rules to follow. The next morning, Logan tells Rory to look under the cot in her tent where she finds a ball gown. The group has moved out of the woods and into an open area where the guys are wearing tuxedos and the girls are in gowns similar to Rory's. There’s a big scaffolding in the field with four people standing on top of it with parasols. Logan says they’re going to jump, and he and Rory are going to jump with them. The two go back and forth and Logan finally convinces Rory to jump when he tells her about George Plimpton, Hunter Thompson and other journalists who participated before writing their greatest pieces. After jumping off the scaffolding Rory is exhilarated and says it was a once in a lifetime experience and Logan tells her it is only if she wants it to be. Back in her suite Rory is seen working on her laptop when she hears a knock at her door. When she answers it no one is seen, but a lone gorilla mask, a bottle of wine and Rory’s camera have been laid on her doorstep. She browses the saved pictures and sees a few of her and Logan jumping off the scaffolding. Back in Stars Hollow, Zack tells Lane he’s ready to date her. They don't have enough money to go out and not knowing what to do, they decide to hang out on the couch in the living room. Brian comes home and sits between them, and Zack explains to him that they’re on a date. After asking what he's suppose to do then, Lane gives Brian permission to be in her room. When the date is over, Zack picks up a sleeping Brian and carries him to bed. While Brian is on his shoulder, Zack kisses Lane goodnight. Category:Gilmore Girls Episodes Pop Culture References Logan: George Plimpton never participated. Logan: His best stuff put him in the think of it. Fighting Sugar Ray Robinson, quarterbacking for the Lions, skating for the Bruins. Logan: Bill Buford lived with soccer hooligans in amongst the thugs. Ernie Pyle was so deep in the action in World War II, he was killed by a Japanese sniper, not that you gotta go that far. Logan: Richard Hottelet was four months in a Nazi prison working for the U.P. Hunter Thompson lived with the Hell’s Angels. Got in the muck, didn’t just orbit around it, and it drove his writing. He put you in those biker’s parties. He put you in those biker’s heads.Category:Season 5 episodes